deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sergei Alexi Borichinov/Task Force 1337's "Black Squad" vs. COBRA's "Crimson Guard"
Hello again Comrades and welcome to my second battle! I have better experience with writing and will not make the same mistakes that I have made before. Today's battle is... Black Squad, Task Force 1337's best trained and most secret operative division. Versus The Crimson Guard, Cobra's best and most trained guardsmen. The Battle will be 8 vs. 8, allowing both teams to have two fireteams of 4 soldiers. Each Team will have a single support Vehicle to assist them in battle. Black Squad's Information Commander: The Fearless Leader On-Mission Commander: Kanama Turari Second In Command: "Sarge" Support Vehicle: SWORDS Unmanned Ground vehicle, armed with an M240 GPMG and an auto MGL (Medium Grenade Launcher.) Crimson Guard's Information Commander: COBRA Commander On-mission Commander: Tomax and Xarnot Support Vehicle: H.I.S.S. Combat Tank The Scenario G.I. Joe, after years of fighting Cobra, is in need of assistance. UN Sends In their best troops, Task Force 1337's "Black Squad" to assist in an assault on Cobra's headquarters. Meanwhile, Cobra is already aware that G.I. joe is going to attack them, and is preparing for the defense of their base. Voting Rules When You Place your vote please specify which team you are voting for and at least a few sentences for your reasoning behind that. Giving your Edges on why A is better than B or vice versa is quite appreciated, it will help me make the battle more realistic. Votes that have resons like "I think Cobra will lose because they suck" or "Task Force 1337 is automatically going to lose" will be ignored. I would prefer if only Wikia members vote on the battle, thanks! The Battle! Cobra Base, underground complex, Crimson Guard barracks. February 12th, 2009. 4:32am. "My Crimson Guard!" said Cobra Commander over the microphone "G.I. joe plans to attack us soon according to our spies! prepare yourselves for the defense of Cobra base! your missions will be sent to you individually as you prepare." The radio shut off with a click and the Crimson Guard, a few hundred in all, started to radiate out of the barracks and towards one of the many armories in the base. They grabbed knives, pistols, rifles, explosives, and armor, not taking any hesitation in their loadout, having the plan of defense already wired into their brains through augmentation and training. Stealth Carrier Dark Storm, Black Squad Briefing room. February 12th, 2009. 4:39am The room was empty, small kitchen, arcade, computers, several folding chairs set up facing a large flat screen TV with others piled in the corner. A door opens and eight soldiers in Black camoflage BDUs walk into the room, they sit down in the chairs. The TV turns on seemingly by itself, revealing the picture of a young man on the screen. He has spikey brown hair, large rim sunglasses, and is wearing a leather aviator's jacket. "Alright team" says the young man "you have a mission of the most importance today" A picture of a satellite view of the cobra base comes onto the screen. "This is the 'Cobra' terrorist's headquarters, located in a small island in the atlantic, near africa. Your mission is to sneak in through a rear air vent and attack them from the inside while G.I. joe commits their main forces upon the entrance and docks of the cobra base. You have in your arsenal all the needed equipment for the mission plus a tactical combat UGV." the man continues "The forces you are to focus on is the Cobra Crimson Guard, they are the fanatical elite forces of the Cobra army and will be the most threatening to the joes in their battle, get into their base and destroy the crimson guard barracks, along with any crimson guard that you encounter along the way. You have your mission, move out!" The eight operatives get up and walk out of the room. In the armory, they equip themselves with a variety of weaponry for their battle, making sure to carry ammunition and cleaning kits, grenades, medical supplies, hydration kits, rations and energy food, and GPS systems. Once they are loaded up, the operatives move out onto the flight deck, a single jet black MI-28 HIND waiting for them. It makes no sound as it's engine fires up, the only noises being heard is the spinning of it's rotor blades and the splashing waves of the ocean. Battle Commence, Cobra base. February 13th, 2009. 2:34pm Black Squad: Crimson Guard: G.I. joe had commenced it's attack 30 minutes ago, engaging the majority of cobra's forces at the front of the base. Meanwhile, Black Squad had just landed at the rear of the cobra base, silently exiting their chopper and preparing outside a small vent hatch. One of the operatives pulled out a small blowtorch and welded the vent open, allowing access inside. The operatives move in, the UGV in the lead. Within about five minutes the operatives are inside the cobra base, having exited the hatch into a bunker like tunnel. The operatives scanned the area, looking for tangos. Once the area was clear, they made their way down the tunnel and made a left turn. Around the corner, a single Crimson guard was walking down towards them. Startled, the guardsman took a step back, cocking his weapon quickly and preparing to fire. Before he could, one of the operatives shot him in the chest with a burst from his M16a4, the rounds colliding with his armor heavily, shattering the kevlar plates but stopping the bullets. The guardsman falls to the ground, ribs broken from the shots to his vest. Before he can get up, one of the operatives walks up to him, pulling out a long knife with a serrated edge. The last thing the guardsman sees is the knife smashing through the eye slit in his mask. The operatives continue down the tunnel without a word, continuing until they reach a small checkpoint with two Crimson guard. The guardsmen react faster, one raising his AK-74 and firing a quick burst as the other takes cover, loading his FN FAL. The rounds hit the lead operative in the arm and chest, with the latter being stopped by his kevlar. The guardsman fires a second burst at the operative, this time striking him twice in the head. The operative is knocked backwards in a spray of blood. The other Operatives take cover along the sides of the tunnel. One of the operatives, a girl in her late teens/early twenties. gestures over at the UGV "Tony! get that thing off auto now!" she says. "Tony" confirms this order with a nod of his head, pulling out an ipad from his backpack. Using the ipad, Tony overrides the UGV's AI program and takes manual control. The UGV moves up to the checkpoint, firing it's M240 as is moves. The high velocity 7.62 rounds tear through the kiosk that the first guardsman is in, hitting him several times in the legs and chest, breaking through his armor in a few shots and killing him. The Second Guardsman yells into his radio "We've got Joes in Sector Lambda! I repeat Sector Lambda! Call in a HISS tank now! we need bac--" The Guardsman is cut off by the UGV firing a grenade into his cover, obliterating the guardsman in an explosion of shrapnel, blood, and clothing. "Move up!" says an operative with Sergant's insignia on his uniform. Continuing down the tunnels, Black Squad moves up to a corner. The girl gestures to another operative "Jack, unpack the cornershot." "Roger that Kanama" Jack confirms, taking off his backpack and unpacking a black gun-like mechanism, armed with a glock. "Check the corner." Kanama orders him "Double time!" Jack moves around the other operatives and flicks a switch on the gun. It instantly moves the glock around to the left, allowing an easy view around the side. "Holy crap..." Said Jack "What is it?" asks Kanama "They've got a freaking Tank in there ma'am." Jack Replies. From the View of the Cornershot you can see a HISS Tank and 1 Guardsman in an open section of the tunnel. "Alright, here's the plan, we have no AT except for our C4. Tony, you send the UGV out and take out the cobra on the ground there, then distract the tank as Sarge and his fireteam move up and plant C4 on the Tank. Yeah?" The operatives confirm as Tony takes manual control of the UGV. It Rounds the corner, startling the Guardsman as is approaches, the guardsman says something to the tank before opening fire with his AK-74. The rounds rip into the UGV, some bouncing off of metal components, some causing sparks as the rounds hit machinery in the vehicle. The UGV returns fire with it's M240 and MGL, ripping the concrete cover around the tank to pieces but doing very little to the actual tank. The Guardsman starts to move behind the tank but is hit in the leg by the UGV, the round breaking through his kevlar and ripping through his thigh. The Guardsman lets out a Yell of pain as he falls to the ground, he pulls out a grenade and starts to throw it as the UGV puts a burst through his face mask, killing the guardsman. The UGV moves up on the tank, going into it's blind spot to avoid being fired at. Moving past the Tank, the UGV fires on the rear of the tank, causing it to start turning around. "Now's your chance Sarge! go!" yell Tony. Sarge's Unit moves out of cover, sprinting towards the Tank as it has it's back turned to them. They start planting C4 on the back of the Tank as it fires on the UGV "Bombs planted! moving out!" says Sarge through the radio. Just then the Tank lands a shot onto the UGV, destroying it in a cloud of fire. Sarge and his fireteam are running back to the others when suddenly, a hatch on the tank opens and two Crimson Guard get out, one with an FAL and the other with a Dragonov SVD. The First shot hits an operative in the back of the head, penetrating his helmet and passing through his brain. Another operative turns to fire back at them but is hit in the chest by another round from the SVD, falling to the ground with a grunt of pain. Sarge and the other operative dive behind a concrete wall just as a burst from the second Guardsman's FAL passes by them. Operative two attempts to crawl over to sarge but is silenced by the second Guardsman's FAL, hitting him repeatedly in the legs and back, breaking through his armor and killing him in several sprays of blood. Jack tosses a flashbang at the guardsmen, detonating in their faces before sprinting over to Sarge's unit. "Where's the detonator?" asks Jack. Sarge Gestures to the operative who was killed by the sniper. Jack curses, packing up his cornershot and loading his P90. Meanwhile, the Guardsman with the sniper takes a riot shield out of the tank. The Two Guardsmen start to move up on Sarge's position, using the riot shield as cover. Tony peeks out of cover and Fires a burst from his M16a4 at the guardsmen, hitting the riot shield repeatedly. The first bullet bounces off a metal component, but the second and third break through the shield and are stopped by the guardsman's armor. He drops the shield and charges Tony, bayonet in hand. The Second Guardsman rounds sarge's unit's cover, opening up and killing Sarge's last operative. Sarge returns fire at the same time as jack, both of them firing at the guardsman at point blank range. The Guardsman is hit many times across the entire body, with 5.56 and 5.7 rounds ripping through his kevlar and ceramic plates with massed fire, the guardsman is killed instantly, painting the wall behind him red with blood. Tony manages to shoot twice before the guardsman slams into him, kicking him backwards. Kanama rushes in to assist, but the guardsman slashes her across the chest with his bayonet, causing her to fall back, a slash mark in her vest. Tony tries to shoot the guardsman with his P90, but the guardsman slaps it away, diving towards Tony with his bayonet. Tony dodges the bayonet by rolling to his right, making a kick at the guardsman's shin. Tony gets up as the guardsman falls, pulling out a slim FN 5.7 pistol. The guardsman jumps to his feet, pulling out a mp443 grach. Tony fires at the same time the guardsman fires, both of them hitting each other in the chest. Tony's Kevlar stops the 9mm round, but it knocks him off balance. The guardsman's vest stops the 5.7 round, but the ceramic plating in his vest is shattered by the bullet. The Guardsman is about to shoot tony again when Kanama grabs him from behind, A flash of a serrated knife and suddenly blood sprays out of the guardsman's neck. Tony stands there in shock as Kanama takes the guardsman's helmet off and repeatedly stabs him in the neck and head. An audible crack rings through the tunnel as Kanama breaks the back of his skull with her knife. Tony walks up to Kanama, grabbing her arm. "stop Kanama! he's dead!" says Tony. Kanama struggles to her feet, covered in gore. "Let's finish this." Kanama says "Sarge, blow the tank." "I can't do that Kanama" sarge replies over the radio "the detonator is in the open Kanama Cruses "Grab the detonator, use flashbangs to cover you moving." Sarge and Jack toss their remaining flashbangs before sprinting out towards the detonator. The Tank fires it's machineguns at them blindly as they move. A round glances off Sarge's helmet, knocking him to the ground. Jack slides to the corpse of one of the operatives, grabbing the detonator and pressing the button. The HISS tank explodes in a massive cloud of shrapnel, fire, and smoke. The guardsman inside it is completely obliterated by the explosion, no remains being visible in the hulk that was the tank. "Come on guys, let's finish our mission and get the hell out of here." Says Tony as they walk down the passageway... Winner: Black Squad The Expert's Opinions: According to the experts, the Black Squad won the battle because they had better training in a variety of combat environments and managed to have the element of stealth, having already gotten inside the Cobra's base before engaging the Crimson Guard. The Crimson Guard essentially had better weapons and equipment, not to mention the tank, but Black Squad had better tactics and therefore were able to win through skill in battle. I hope you enjoyed this battle and will be making a new one soon, peace the geese out ---Sergei "Pripyat" Borichinov Category:Blog posts